Vipluxuryringtones.com
Vipluxuryringtones.com is a website in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description It is a parody of premium mobile phone content providers such as Jamba (known as Jamster in English-speaking countries). The player can purchase themes and ringtones after the mission Photo Shoot for $100 each. In ''Episodes from Liberty City'', the player can purchase content at any time after the introductory mission. The company advertises via radio and television. This website will also occasionally be advertised via text message from Brucie. List of MP3 Ringtones *'109' - Instrumental *'Bassmatic' - an instrumental from "Bassmatic" by Nina Barry, heard on Lips 106 in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *'Credit Check' - an instrumental from "Get Down" by Credit Check, heard on Lips 106 in GTA Liberty City Stories *'Dragon Brain' - Theme from Dragon Brain *'Drive' - Song from Head Radio in GTA Liberty City Stories *'Funk In Time' - an instrumental from "Funk in Time" by Rudy LaFontaine, heard on Lips 106 in GTA Liberty City Stories *'Get Down' - another instrumental from "Get Down" by Credit Check, heard on Lips 106 in GTA Liberty City Stories *'Hooker' - Theme from America's Next Top Hooker *'Into Something' - an instrumental from "Into Something" by the Jackstars, heard on Lips 106 in GTA Liberty City Stories *'Mine Until Monday' - an instrumental from "Mine Until Monday" by Sunshine Shine, heard on Lips 106 in GTA Liberty City Stories *'Take The Pain' - Song from Head Radio in GTA Liberty City Stories *'The One For Me' - Song from Head Radio in GTA Liberty City Stories *'Tonight' - an instrumental from "Tonight" by Cool Timers, heard on Lips 106 in GTA Liberty City Stories *'Science of Crime' - Theme from The Science Of Crime (similar to The Who's Won't Get Fooled Again, the theme from CSI Miami) List of SFX Ringtones *'Beheading' - Sound of a guillotine *'Champagne' - cork popping and champagne being poured into a glass *'Diamonds' - Sparkle *'Flat Line' - Life support system being shut off *'Jet' - Jet engine flying by *'Lesbians' - Two women moaning in pleasure *'Money Counter' - Money being counted in a money counter *'Old Bitch' - Old woman breaking her hip List of Themes Each theme consists of a single image with smaller images floating upwards. On menus, the logo on the theme disappears. *'America's Next Top Hooker' - Green theme featuring the show's logo and the CNT logo and condoms. *'Burger Shot' - Burger Shot name with two burgers. *'Cluckin' Bell' - Cluckin' Bell logo with two bells and a chicken. *'eCola' - Red theme with eCola logo and bottles. Text reads "Deliciously Infectious". *'Heat' - Red theme with the word "heat" and basketball pattern in background. *'Honkers' - Woman's body with the Honkers logo. *'MeTV' - Purple/pink theme featuring MeTV logo. *'Perseus' - Stone coloured theme featuring the Perseus logo. *'Release' - Pink bubble gum theme with the phrase "You chew, you suck, then POW!" *'Rusty Brown's' - Theme for Rusty Brown's donuts. Brown and orange featuring the logo, Rusty Brown and floating donuts. *'Sprunk' - Green Sprunk bottle with text "The Essence of Life". *'VIP Luxury Ringtones' - 'Bling' theme inspired by this website. Gallery Vipluxuryringtones.com-GTAIV-WebBanner.png|Web banner. Payment Glitch It is possible to get every single theme and ringtone for only $100 instead of paying $100 each. Just buy them all in one session and Niko is only charged $100 when the player logs out, since the internet cafes are not allowed to charge each computer user more than $100. This also means that the player does not pay the $1 charge to use a computer at the cafe, thus making the session free. de:Vipluxuryringtones.com es:Vipluxuryringtones.com nl:Vipluxuryringtones.com pl:Vipluxuryringtones.com ru:Vipluxuryringtones.com Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA IV Category:Commercials